It's Not Abuse!
by Caisu
Summary: Yugi loves his parents, but do they love him? Yugi meets Ryou and Yami on the net, and they help him see the truth. (Rateing Will go up!)(RY or YY? You pick!)
1. Keep Fit Program?

Hello! I got really board and had a writes block on all 11 of my storys, so I decided to write this which I had an idea for, so enjoy!

****

**########################################################################**

****

**It's Not Abuse!  
**  
Yugi Mouto was like any other thirteen-year-old teen his age. Well, almost. He didn't really have many friends, he got bullied a lot, and his parents, his role models, brought him up to 'do as he was told'.  
  
Now most of you are probably thinking 'well I'm brought up to do as I'm told', but even though he was brought up in a country where smacking had been made illegal, he didn't know that.  
  
Yugi loved his parents, but didn't really mind that his farther worked away a lot, he was used to it. Out of his parents, he loved his mum the most; she was kind and would give him what he wanted, even though they were usually tight for cash.  
  
His farther would also take him on shopping trips, to the park or cinema, and he would always enjoy himself.  
  
His parents had apparently started him on keep fit campaign, but once again; he'd been left in the dark...  
  
"Yugi! Time to get up!"  
  
It was 8:30am on the second day of the seven week long summer holidays, Yugi's favorite time of year as he could sleep in and catch up with his friends on the net, along with writing, his favorite hobby. Yugi would always have at least six notebooks scattered around the areas of the house he dared leave them; he knew to tidy up his 'mess' even if it was just a few books.  
  
"Nhuu" Yugi mumbled as he rolled over and pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"Yugi! We're going to walk the dog, as a family. So get up and get dressed!"  
  
"What time is it? I dun wanna get up." Yugi murmured as he checked the clock behind his bed.  
  
"Yugi! Get. Your. Self. Out. Of. Bed. NOW!"  
  
Yugi jumped as his farther shouted, but as he shot up in bed his father's fist landed on his left shoulder. He rolled away from the hit and fell off his bed, hitting his head on the wooded side table there and landing in a disorganized heap on the floor on top of a pile of bedding, un-unpacked hand luggage from their recent holiday, books, pens, portable CD players, CD cases and various other things including his gameboy and games and a playstation controller.  
  
He groaned again and sat up, rubbing his head and shoulder, cursing in a language he somehow knew, though he didn't know what it was, but his farther didn't understand him, which was something.  
  
"You've got ten minutes to get ready, remember, we're walking the dog, not going to a night club." His farther muttered as he walked out the door mumbling things about not knowing how he ended up with such a lazy, ungrateful lay-about of a son.  
  
Yugi pulled himself to his feet, grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt from the chair on the other side of his room, and got underwear out of the drawer before heading for the bathroom and a quick shower.  
  
"Hurry up Yugi!" his mother yelled as she dropped sausages into a bap for him.  
  
"God woman! Why do you run after him?! He can get his own breakfast!" he heard his farther yell. Which was true, but he would take ages and then his farther would get annoyed at him instead.  
  
"What are you wearing?! We're walking the bloody dog! I told you already! Now go and change!"  
  
Yugi sighed and walked back to his room, pulling off his shoes as he went. He was glad his farther or mother hadn't noticed them, he'd forgotten they didn't like him wearing shoes in the house.  
  
Five minutes later Yugi stomped out of the door after his parents, his Discman in his pocket unbeknownst to them, their dog, Lassie, bounding about happily, glad her 'mummy' was coming too.  
  
His mother had decided that the golden Labrador thought he was its mother after the way it behaved around him. It was really degrading.  
  
"This thing is supposed to be a Guide Dog! Why the hell does it never behave like one?!"  
  
"Well, we'll just have her as a pet then."  
  
'Great' Yugi thought as his parents cooed over the stupid blond mutt. 'I'm never gonna be rid of it.'  
  
It wasn't that Yugi didn't like Lassie, far from it, he loved his 'little' pal, but his parents seemed to prefer it to him, which got to him pretty quick.  
  
Once they had got to their local village, his farther picked up a newspaper. He snorted as he looked at the front page.  
  
"Military Arms Company Changed Into Games Corporation After Heir, Seto Kaiba, Inherits." His farther read from the article,  
  
"Look Yugi, he's only 14, a year older than you. Now why can't you be like that? I bet his parents are really proud. Not like us, stuck with you."  
  
"Why would he inherit a company when he's 14 if his parents are still alive?" Yugi asked holding out his hand for the paper.  
  
"Oh look, it's little Shorty! Hey Shorty!" yelled a blond boy from the bench he was sat on with his friend, a brunette, both of them with cigarettes hanging from their fingers. The blond made a show of taking a deep drag on one and winked at several girls as they walked past. The girls, one a tall, slutty-looking blond, the other a shorter brunette, giggled and smiled, waving at the blond, who's name Yugi knew was Joseph Wheeler, or Joey as everyone called him, his friend was called Tristen.  
  
"Are these your friends?" his mother said, turning to scowl at her son.  
  
"Yeah little Shorty's my best pal!" the blond yelled,  
  
"Want a cigarette, Shorty?" he finished, holding the packet out to Yugi.  
  
"Err, no thanks; Joey." Yugi said, looking from his parents to the boys on the bench.  
  
"I will not have you getting into drugs and things like that through these 'friends' of yours!" his farther yelled,  
  
"But they're not my friends! I hate them! Please, believe me." Yugi finished a pleading look in his eyes. He could see the look of promised pain in his father's eyes and knew the man did not believe him in the slightest.  
  
He glanced towards the bench, but all he saw was Joey's fist and he ducked, but Joey had other ideas, as he grabbed the top of Yugi's hair, his long, spiky, gravity-deifying hair that really was a nuisance when dealing with Joey.  
  
Yugi yelped as Joey picked him up whilst Tristen came over.  
  
"Please excuse us Mr. and Mrs. Mouto, we'd like to play a little game with Yugi, if that's alright with you?" Tristen said, the height of politeness that always got him and Joey out of trouble.  
  
"Alright then, we'll meet you back here in quarter of an hour, have fun Yugi darling." His mother said, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead and walking off.  
  
"You baby him too much woman!" was all he heard his farther say before they were out of earshot. He turned to smile nervously at Joey, when there was an angry shout from further down the street.  
  
"Hey! You two! Stay right where you are!"  
  
"Crap" Joey muttered, glaring at the cop.  
  
"Guess we'll see ya later Shorty! Do me a favor will ya? Just take this for me, if ya lose it you're dead when I next see ya! Got it?!" Joey yelled, shoving a packet of something that looked like talc powder into Yugi's hand along with a pocketknife and sprinting off the other way down the street.  
  
Yugi looked at when Joey had given him, and his heart stopped, he'd read somewhere that speed looked like talc powder, he was in deep shit now if that officer caught him, so he did the only thing he could think of, he ran.  
  
As he ran down the street, the officer on his tail, he turned to look, just to see if he had a chance of escaping, when, wham! He landed on his backside having run into the door of a black limousine that had just opened its door.  
  
################################# Seto's POV ############################  
  
'What a day' I think to myself as I stare out of the tinted windows, sighing.  
  
I always used to think that when Gozeburo was gone and I had control of Kaiba Corp. my problems would be gone. No such luck. Now I have press conferences and meetings endlessly leaving almost no time for me, again.  
  
"We're here Mr. Kaiba."  
  
Comes the voice of my driver and I shudder at the name, it makes me feel old; and like him. I'm in some little village I've never heard of, for yet another press conference. I was told this whole press thing would last a day. Not a week most of it driving around from one place to another! I'm a bloody fourteen-year-old! Not a celebrity!  
  
As I push the door open, I hear running footsteps and then theirs a bang, and the door bends back, a small girl landing at the side of the limo having just run into the door. I feel like screaming at her! The little idiot! She should look where she's going! But I do have manners, so I step out of the limo anyway and hold out my hand to her.  
  
"Thanks" I hear her mutter, her voice is low for a girl, but I've met woman who I'm sure used to belong to the German athletics team. I shudder at the thought as she takes my hand and gets up, looking behind her for something or someone.  
  
"Are you ok Miss.?" I say, and she rips her hand away from mine, scowling up at me. Well, if that's the thanks I get, I won't bother if there's a next time.  
  
"I'm not a bloody girl!" she, sorry he, yells. I can only imagine how red I must have gone; I'm good if I can't tell Boys from Girls.  
  
"Look, there are these two boys, they've just given me this and told me to look after it 'till I next see them so they don't get in trouble with the law. But now there's a cop chasing me and if my parents find out I've been in possession of drugs my Father's gonna kill me! Please help! Cover for me just this once! Please!" he yells, and I glance at the packet in his hand. The powder looks like talc; no way, I'm getting involved here!  
  
"Look, do you have any idea who I am?! What the hell do you think the media would say if I helped you?! Bad enough what's already happened!" I guess I sounded a bit harsher than I intended to, because he starts to shake.  
  
###################################### Yugi's POV ###################################  
  
"Please! My farther will beat me to a bloody pulp if I get caught!" I beg, I know full well now who he is, Seto Kaiba, but he's gotta understand! I won't be able to walk tomorrow if I get caught!  
  
"I know who you are, you were in the paper this morning, but please! He'll kill me!"  
  
################################### Seto's POV #################################  
  
In the paper this morning? Then why the bloody hell am I here?! I've been sat in that bloody limo for six, bloody hours, and I don't even need to bloody be here?! Someone has some major explaining to do!  
  
"Look, kid, a lot of people say their farthers are going to 'kill them' if they get into trouble, but very few actually mean it. Now would you mind getting out of my way? Or I'll turn you over to that officer right now." I scowl, this kid is getting on my nerves. The last thing I need now is to get caught up with some over-dramatizing kid who looks no more than nine, and has the police after him 'cause he can't say no.  
  
"I swear on my life! I'll be in hospital tomorrow if you don't cover for me!"  
  
Does this kid ever give up?!  
  
"Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"What?!" I snap at Roland, my driver/personal servant  
  
"Erm, I'm not sure how to say this sir, but, the satellite navigator seems to be broken, we don't need to be here."  
  
I growl,  
  
"It's not the satellite that's broken, it's your head! If you can't get me to where I'm supposed to be on time, I'll get someone else to! You got that?!" I yell at him, scowling up into his face and about ready to kill something when a large puff of steam comes from the bonnet and I finally lose it, turning around and banging my fist into the side of the limo, leaving quite a hefty dent, but doing nothing for my temper as my fist now hurts like, well, I've just hit a brick wall, which is close enough.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba? Do you know this kid?"  
  
I turn to the officer, a scowl still on my face,  
  
"No," I answer, looking around as two boys sprint out of the bushes and run into me, pushing me back into the limo, one of the springs choosing now to pop and land in my back. I growl and push them off me; this is, officially, the worst day in history. Well, besides the ones I really don't want to remember.  
  
"Yugi Mouto! You'd better not be in trouble with that officer!" someone yells, and the little boy turns to stare with a look I know all too well at the man running down the street.  
  
"Not, he's not." I find myself saying, grabbing the attention of everyone, and instantly wishing I hadn't opened my mouth.  
  
"And who are you, you little squirt? This is none of your business, just butt out!" the man yells, glaring at me, and I can se in his eyes, the same look of malicious delight at having the chance to hurt someone that Gozeburo always wore when he saw me do the slightest thing wrong.  
  
I can feel Roland watching me. He was the only one I told about the time I spent with Gozeburo, and I can see in his eyes he thinks I'm going to snap some time soon, but all I feel towards this man is a kind of abstract hate, I don't really have a reason to, I don't know him, or his family, but I just hate him.  
  
"You know I could take you to court for that comment, if I could be bothered wasting my time on you." I say calmly, my voice dripping with ice.  
  
"Give over! You're just some spoilt little brat who..."  
  
"Dad, this is Seto Kaiba, you know, the one in the article you read out earlier, the one you wanted me to be more like?" The boy, Yugi, I think his farther called him, says, a scared skepticism filling his words.  
  
"Give over, this little runt?!"  
  
"Yes, me. Now officer, I believe Yugi has no reason to be questioned for or about anything, so if you could let him go."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but I saw him take a package of what looked like drugs from another boy, but if he hands them over now, I'll let them all off."  
  
I glance at the other boys, and I don't feel much like getting them off as well, but I don't fell like doing a lot of things I do.  
  
"All right, hand them over Yugi. I'm guessing they're not even yours in the first place." I say, turning to the boy, and he shakes his head.  
  
"I can't Mr. Kaiba Sir." Everyone stares at him, including me.  
  
"Why? You're going to be in serious trouble otherwise, just hand them over."  
  
"I want to be able to go to school." He says, I think I understand, so I nod and turn to the officer,  
  
"Could you tell me where the nearest garage is?" I say awkwardly, looking at my smoking limo.


	2. Injuries And The Beginings Of Realizatio...

Heyas!!!!! OMG! how many reviews?! Thankyou all soooooo much! -glomps reviewers-

Youko/Kirama's Rose: Update ish finally here! Now I'm back from stupid summer camp and my internet's working again.

LadySora: Yugi's life dun get much better, . I'm mean sometimes. Forgive me!

Sankikya2000: . Thanks!

Ril: Well, I was going to pair him with Yami, but I've not writen a Yugi/Ryou before, so I'm gonna give it a go, just for you! You never know, it might help me with my Malik/Ryou/Yugi fic!

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel: Update ish here! -bounces-

ShatteredSoul56: I kinda need to re-write the next two stinking chapters after this one, and I have that awful hindrence known as Writes Block. . Updates will happen though! Promise!

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Glad you like, and yep, Seto get's involved! But do you really think that after what happened to him, he'd leave someone else in the same situation without even trying to help? He's not that mean.

############################## Yugi's POV ##############################

There's something about him, I don't know what it is, but I can sense something different.

I slip my hand into my coat pocket and frown, what's this?

I pull the piece off paper out and unfold it, I have to do a double take before I realize what's written, the butifull loopy but perfectly legible handwriting takes me by surprise at first...

Yugi, The number below is my mobile number, so if things get really bad and you need someone to talk to, you can call me. But I'd rather you didn't give this number to anyone else, I have enough problems without needing a new mobile number!

S. Kaiba

Underneath is a phone number, but I don't get what he means, 'if things get really bad'. The only problem I have at the moment is being bullied, but I can deal with that, I'm used to it.

"Hurry the hell up Yugi! Or do I need to make you?!" comes my farthers voice from down the street and I jog up to him, trying to keep up with his fast pace.

Once I get home, I go straight upstairs to my beloved computer and log onto MSN. Almost at once two windows pop up, one from Ryou, an English boy I've been talking to for a few months now, and one from Yami, who I've meant through Ryou, and have been talking to for about three weeks less.

Me and Ryou have exchanged pictures, but Yami said he didn't have a decent one, and I'm not going to give them anything they don't give me, I've got more sense than that.

I put them both on one convo. and we begin to talk.

After about an hour and a half, Ryou says he's got to go because his yami says so. He's explained about his ancient Egyptian double, and I think it's a bit far fetched actually, but I humor him, I've heard of such things, so he might be telling the truth. What shocked me most was when he told me about the relationship he had with this spirit. He was reluctant to tell, but had in the end. It got easier to tell the two apart as you talked to them more, even if they were trying to be each other just to wind the other up! Bakura, the spirit, was far more vulgar and 'expressive' and his topic of conversation got very interesting at times, to the point Yugi's farther had read it and wasn't too happy.

Yugi sighed, he didn't know why he did what he did next, but he trusted Yami, and he never really thought what he was typing, so he typed:

-My shoulder hurts! &Mutters&-

/Why?/

-I wouldn't get up this morning.-

/Oh/

Silence

-Hang on-

/'k/

Silence

-&Slaps flannel soaked in witch hazel on shoulder and puts ice pack on top, then takes 800mg of neurophen with a **very** strong Blue Lagoon&-

And so the convo. continues. Until Yami hit on something I had never even thought could possibly happen to him with my loving parents.

/you know Yugi, you should call the social/

-why?-

/your dad hits you, that's reason enough!/

-But he loves me! I'm the one in the wrong, he only punishes me when I do something wrong!-

/he hits you, which is illegal, you need to tell someone before it get's worse/

-It won't!-

/how do you know that?! He is breakin the law and hurting you! If I were you I'd call social/

-Well you're not me! Where'd I go anyway? A dumpin ground! A damn foster home! I don't wanna end up there!-

/you won't, you'll go to a relative/

-They'll really send me to my grandpa. He's too old to look after me.-

/ &Shakes head& if he not in home or disabled that's where you'd go/

-I'm still scared to call 'em-

/you must at some point/

-He works away a lot, so I can just avoid him 'till I can move out for collage.-

/ok, but if things get worse you do need to call social/

-I know, I'm not stupid!-

/alright then/

-I gotta go now, can I have your mobile no. so we can txt?-

/sure/

and that was that. I go to bed and think over what he said, is it illegal? What he's doing to me? I think of something Ryou said a while back that it's a form of mental abuse to ignore your child, mum does ignore me quite a lot...


	3. Plans and Games

Heyz all! Ok, I fcked up, not afraid to admit it, I've done it before. . I posted chapter two twice, but now prob. is sorted! Thank you Dar Magician Girl / Hikaru for pointing out my error. Anyway, Here is the real update! ;

Ryou speaking on MSN

/ Yami speaking on MSN /

- Yugi speaking on MSN -

################################ Normal POV ##########################################

Hey Yugi! Guess what?!

-I don't know Ryou, what? -

I'm coming to America! Bakura and me just booked the plane tickets!

/Really? /

Really! We can all meet up and go to the movies or something!

-When are you coming? -

Next month.

-You might be here for my birthday! What are the dates? -

fourth of August 'till the twelfth.

-Yeah, you will be! I might actually enjoy this birthday! -

Haven't you in the past?

-Let's just say they've been a bit of a flop to put it lightly. -

/Where are we meeting? I mean, which part of America are you coming to? /

It's a city called Domino, not far from you is it Yami?

-It's where he lives! But I'm over in New York; I'm not going to be able to go to Domino. -

Why not?! Come on! You've got a month; surly you can convince your parents by then?!

-I won't be able to, but I can try, my grandpa lives in Domino, so maybe I can wangle getting a job in his little shop as summer work. -

/Which shop does he work in, I might know it. /

-It's called the Turtle Game Shop. -

/Yeah, that's just down the street from me! I go there all the time! /

So do we have a deal?

-We can meet at my grandpa's shop. You'll have to stay with Yami though. -

/Didn't you say you **and** Bakura? I only have one spare room. /

-**You** only have one spare room?! How old are you Yami? -

/18, nearly 19, I've told you that about a million times! /

Well my parents won't care what I do or where I am, 'cause they won't know and I can't tell them.

-Why not? -

My mum's dead and my dad works away in Egypt all year round.

/Busy mutilating the tombs of honorable ancient Pharaohs. &Mutters&/

-Well, look, I've got to go now. I need all the time I can get to try and persuade my parents, it should be easier if I pay. Do either of you know how much a train ticket from New York to Domino would cost? -

/About $10.00, I think Yugi. /

-That should be all right then, ok; I'll ttyl guys! See ya! –

As soon as Yugi logged off MSN, he paused to think. How was he going to do this?

"Do you want a cup of tea?" He said politely to his parents who were sat in the living room.

"What do you want?" His farther said exasperatedly, not even turning around to look at him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if I could go and visit grandpa. I could help him out in his shop, I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"The catch being?" His mother said, not looking up from the ironing board.

"No catch, I just want to see him cause I haven't in so long."

"Whatever, if it keeps you out of our hair, but call him now and ask, when are you thinking of going?"

"In about two weeks."

"Fine, go get the phone and I'll ask him."

"Thank you!" Yugi exclaimed, hugging his farther from behind before running off to get the phone.

########################## Next Week ############################

-Oww, oww, oww, oww, oww! -

What happened?

/Ryou, what are you? His mother? /

I'm worried is all!

/Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it? /

-It's ok Yami, he knows. My dad decided that I should go walk the dog, but I said I'm not allowed by law, which is true, so he hits me a few times and says I'm just being lazy. -

So it's a no-go with going to Domino then?

-No, that's all sorted, but I still have to watch it 'case they say I can't go. -

/I'd go anyway! /

-Well that's you, Yami, but I think I will just go, even if they do say no. They can't actually stop me, I don't think. -

/what do you mean, 'you don't think'? They can't! Full stop, they can't chain you to the wall or anything! /

They can physically do it Yami, which means they might.

/When I meet your parents, Yugi, I'm going to give them a taste of their own medicine, my own way! /

-Umm, I'd rather you didn't Yami. They're still my parents, and I love them. -

/Even though they beat you?!/

Cool it Yami, I'm in a relationship with someone who used to hospitalize me every other month, and beat me to a bloody pup the rest of the time.

/Yes, I'm looking forward to meeting Bakura/

-Yami, Ryou's right, just leave it. &Moves and winces& my ass hurts. &Grumbles&-

/O.O/

Yugi, you really should call social.

/Forget call bloody social! I'm gonna fucking mutilate the faggots! /

Yami, it's fagot. Singular, Yugi's not a girl; even then, it would still be singular, unless his parents were ac-dc.

-That's a rock band isn't it? -

It also means bi, so I should say, unless your parents were ac. Gay/lez

/I'm still gonna kill them! Whatever they are! I wouldn't care if they were fuckin pot plants! They're bloody rapists! /

-WHAT?! O.O Yami, WTF! -

/Rapists, someone who rapes someone else. /

-Why are my parents rapists? -

Why does your ass hurt?

-From sitting on this seat for too long...-

/and.../

-That's it. What the hell has gotten into you two?!-

/Yugi, you shouldn't scare us like that! /

-You mean you thought I'd been... &falls over laughing& come on guys! I mean, I know my parents aren't the nicest ever, but they would never do that! -

"Yugi! Will you come down here a second? Me and your farther want to play a little game with you!"

-I gotta go guys! Mum and Dad say they want to play a game with me! Ttyl! - And with that he logged off.

"Coming Mum!"

"What are we playing?" Yugi said as he got downstairs.

"Have you ever played poker?" His farther said, pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket.

"No, but I know how. It's a gambling game isn't it?" Yugi said, a questioning look in his eyes as his farther shuffled the deck.

"Not always, I was thinking we could play a game of strip-poker actually. I mean, it's obvious you'll win, you're so good at these things, but I just want to see if I can win."

"Isn't mum playing?"

"No, Love, I don't know how, I'm just going to watch."

"But, isn't strip-poker where the loser ends up naked?"

"Of course, that's why it's called strip-poker! I just though it would be a good idea, but if not, there's this other endurance game we could play."

Yugi didn't like the almost predatory look in his father's eyes. It was scary, he looked different, so did his mother for that matter.


	4. Meetings

Mesa backu! O.O I got loads of reviews! &Bounces and huggles reviewers& Thanku! Votes for couples are:

Ryou/Yugi – 2

Yami/Yugi – 2 You still have time to vote!

Replies:

Sansi: Hum, YY/Y, or R/Y Votes are equal! We'll have to see whom Yugi's paired with! This is bad, even the authoress doesn't know where her fic's going! Whatever, thanks for reviewing!

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: &laughs evilly& What sort of parents you ask? The abusive freak type? Maybe? . Poor iccle Yugi! &Huggles& I don't believe what I write sometimes! Well, at least you didn't yell death threats at me...

ShatteredSoul56: Yup, sick, twisted freaks. . Erm, glad you like the fic, Here's the update.

Ryuran: Glad you like the fic!

Black-Flare-Shadow: Yup! Jinxes are a frequent thing in my life, and fics!

Chrisoriented: Ironic? What is? This wasn't hard for me to come up with; I didn't think it was **that** original...

Inuyasha0001: If you're thinking what I think you are, I don't write that sort of thing in my fics anymore.

Joey-lover: &blinks& &huggles& I have a thing for making my reviewers cry! I'm not sure if that's good or bad... Lol! Owh well, please don't flame me! But do you really think Yugi would be able to get out of that situation?

Tiger Witch: &grabs random stuff and builds barricade& &grabs flame-thrower& You will never hurt me! &Tests flame-thrower& &flame-thrower breaks& &gulps& Guess I'm in big trouble then... &runs&

* * *

Just over a week later Yugi was sat on the train on the way to Domino City. By his feet was a small travel bag, and in the luggage compartment were another bag, containing personal belongings, and cloths. He couldn't believe it had come to this. Everywhere still ached, even though it was over a week since the incident, just thinking about it made him shake and almost cry. He just wanted to meet up with Ryou so he could talk to someone, but at the same time, he didn't want to tell anyone, in fear that the world would shy away from him, even the social, he knew, would shy away from what he now was. Or more like was lacking. He was bloody 13-years-old and he'd been... he'd been... he didn't want to think about it. It was another fifteen stops until he reached Domino; he just wanted to sleep. But he daren't sleep on the train, in a public place. He knew he'd be forced to relive that night, then he'd scream, he knew he would, and then he'd have people worrying over him and someone would force it out of him and call social, then he'd be in deep shit.

Yugi just couldn't shake of the self-disgust, the hatred, hatred of himself. He'd been so weak; he'd just let it happen! How could he have let his own father do that to him? He really didn't want to relive it again, but he didn't have a say. The torment played over and over again in his head, he wanted to curl up and die. He'd wanted his life to just end. He wasn't worth anything any more. He was used, soiled, and dirty. He didn't deserve his place on this planet! Come to think of it, it probably wasn't his place, and everything that had happened to him was his punishment for somehow taking some, nice, clean person's spot. He sighed, curling his knees to him and crying softly into them, hoping no one would notice. People walked past, going about their lives, getting ready to get off at the next stop, but he still felt like they were avoiding him, still felt like they were disgusted with him. This weak, pathetic little shrimp. This used, thing, which didn't deserve to live anymore.

Two hours later Yugi stepped off the train at Domino station and went to get his baggage out of the luggage cart. Then it would just be a matter of finding his grandpa's shop.

Yugi limped out of the station and down streets until he found the Turtle Game Shop. He pushed the door open and heard the little tinkle, then spotted his grandpa in a back room.

"Grandpa?" he said, and the man jumped, putting down the paperwork he was looking through and glanced at Yugi, getting up as he greeted the boy.

"Hello Yugi! How are you? And why have you got so much luggage? You're only staying a week!"

Yugi forced himself to smile slightly, now the part he had been dreading, lying to his grandpa.

"I'm fine, thanks, just a bit stiff from the journey, and I'm staying with a friend after here, so that's why I've got so much stuff."

"I'm glad you're alright. I was worried."

Yugi froze.

"Why grandpa? What's there to worry about?"

"Just that you'd rather spend your summer holidays with your grandpa than at home with your friends!"

"I don't have many, sorry, any, friends back home, but I'm meeting up with two of my e-pals, people I've met on the net, here. Also I've not seen you in so long, and neither of us is getting any younger!"

"Why you cheeky little scamp!"

Yugi 'eep'ed and dodged out of the way.

"I was only joking, I'm sorry!"

"What's the matter Yugi, I was only messing. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Grandpa?"

"Yes."

"One of my e-pals says he comes here all the time. You don't know him do you?"

"Well, a lot of my customers come here often, what's his name?"

"Yami."

"Oh yes! I know Yami! And that reminds me, his order of cards is in, I need to call him."

"You know his number?"

"Yes, we're good friends, he comes and helps out sometimes, a very nice boy. But I worry about the company he keeps sometimes."

"Why?"

"His two friends. The worry me, they look like twins, but they're not. It's freaky, and they're both psycho's as far as I'm concerned."

"Ryou and Bakura?! I can see why you'd say Bakura was a phy..."

"No, that's not them, I don't know anyone called that, no these two are called Marik and Malik."

Then, as if on cue, three people came through the door, laughing and joking about various things.

"Oh, Yami, I was just about to call you."

Yugi turned around to see two blonde boys, that gave of an air of the sort of people you leave alone, and someone who looked like he could be Yugi's twin, only a bit taller and not so angelic looking.

"Oh, have those cards come in? Finally! Now you two are going down!" he finished, turning to his two friends.

"Yugi, why don't you take your things up to your room and Yami can help you, then I let you go and do what you want, don't worry about helping me, just go and have fun."

"Ok, thanks grandpa! But I won't feel right if I don't do something, how about I cook tonight?"

"It's all sorted Yugi, now, Yami, you know where the spare room is don't you?"

The boy that looked like Yugi nodded.

"How could I not? I lived there for over a year!"

Yugi got the distinct impression there was something that Yami hadn't told anyone, and was never intending to, much like him now. He knew how jumpy Yami had got the last night they'd talked, and worried slightly.

During the time he'd been musing, Yami had picked up his bag and carried it up the stairs to the landing, where he was waiting for Yugi. Who quickly picked up his other little bag and hurried up after him, or as fast as he could without being in pain.

"Why are you limping?" Yami said as soon as he'd got into a little room upstairs, it was nothing fancy, just a nice, average spare room.

Yugi was slightly shocked and a bit scared by the directness of the question, but he had to answer somehow. He thought fleetingly of Yami's expression and actions if he told him the truth, but he wasn't about to.

"I'm stiff from the trip."

"Right. Nice try, now tell me the truth."

"I just have."

"I know you don't get a limp like that from sitting down too long, and anyway, it would have gone off by now after walking from the station to here. Now what happened to you?"

"Alright, my dad hit me in the small of the back quite hard, and again on the hip, that's all."

Yami let out a breath he seemed not to have realized he'd been holding and visibly relaxed.

"I worried after you said your dad wanted to play with you and you left so quick and didn't come back on. Ryou and me were worried sick. I'm just glad you're ok."

"I'm going to start thinking you want me striped of my innocence if you keep this up!" Yugi joked, choking up slightly, but turning it into a coughing fit, before leading the way out and downstairs again, wiping his eyes of some of the tears that had gathered there.

"Yugi! I would never wish that on anybody!" Yami exclaimed, running after his little double.

"Wish what?" one of Yami's friends said as they got back into the main part of the shop.

"Nothing."

"Oh, Right." The other boy didn't sound offended, just as though he knew he'd said something he shouldn't have, Solomon also looked worriedly at Yami as he came back in with a tray of biscuits.

'_I'm going to have to tell them at some point, Yami at least, or I'm going to have to go back. And I don't think I could face that.'_ Yugi thought as he took a glass of orange juice, suddenly feeling very sick.

"Oh, Yugi, I haven't introduced you to Malik and Marik" Yami said, indicating each of he friends in turn.

"Hey!" Malik said, while Marik just nodded.

"Just so you don't get any surprises, they're gay and go at it like rabbits in season, so **always** knock on any closed door that they're behind! I learnt that the hard way!"

"Well we did warn you Yami!" Malik said, grinning at his blushing friend while Yugi just stared, his eyes slightly wide out of shock, partly from the comment, and that anyone could do that.

"I tell you Bakura! This is the right place! Look, it's the right address and it's called the Turtle Game shop! This is it 'Kura, and if it's not, the people inside can give us directions." Came a perfect English accented voice, followed by a harsher, grumpier one.

"Fine, whatever, but I'm not walking any more!"

"'Kura! We just got out the taxi! You are the limit! You know that? I can't believe you want to sit down after you've been sat since 5:30 this morning!"

"You know I don't like traveling."

"Well why did you come on this trip then?! I never asked you to come!"

"Whatever."

Two white haired boys, again looking like twins, came through the door; the taller scowling as he glanced around, then stopped as he laid eyes on Malik and Marik.

"Oh hell no! What the fuck are you two doing here?!"

"Nice to see you to! And I was about to ask you the same!"

"Hello Ryou!" Yugi said brightly, instantly taking a liking to the smaller of the two boys who he knew was Ryou, his problems forgotten, at least for now, but he still felt to good to be around these people.

"Bakura." He added, nodding politely to the other.

"Hey Yugi, sorry 'bout my yami's behavior. He's a grumpy sod sometimes."

"So we can see. How was your trip?" Yami said, getting up to say hello, along with Yugi, Bakura quickly taking his seat.

"Fine if you leave out him sending a air hostess to the shadow realm, and moaning the whole journey that he was cramped, now all he want's to do is sit down! There's hardly any pleasing him!"

"So, good then!" Yami said with a grin and Ryou nodded.

"Well 'Kura! How's your life been since you ditched us?"

"Great up until I walked through that door."

"Oh come on! You're not still mad, are you 'Kura-kun?"

"Malik, you know full well it's over, it has been for almost four years, so don't call me that, it's reserved for Ryou only."

"Bakura? What're they talking about?" Ryou said, his cute English voice and lithe form making him undeniably attractive, even Yugi had to admit that fact, even if Ryou was a guy.

"These two losers and I were in a relationship of sorts about four years ago. It's all buried history as far as I'm concerned though Ryou, nothing to worry about." He said, getting up to give his hikari a quick kiss, which made the smaller glow from the attention and blush from embarrassment.


	5. Arrangements

Replies!:

WolfBane2: Lol, I might just take your sugestion there! I want this fic to be a Y/R, but I was an idiot and put it to the vote first. .

Black-Flare-Shadow: I have no idea, my spelling is absimal (sp.?) . And yes, silence is definatly boring!

ragdollsally13: &Giggles& Who said Seto won't be in this more?

MysticJunebugs: Yes, poor Yugi, but he couldn't really get out of the situation could he?

ShatteredSoul56: Better not leave those bodys there, they might start to smell after a bit! :P and I'll give everyone a chance to kill Yugi's parents in any way they want late! I might have a competition!

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: I prefer Ryou/Malik personally &Needs to udate in her bio&

dontmesswithyami: Thanks for voteing...

SoulDreamer: Ok, Y/Y is winning anyway.

WolfBane2:

Terri: Don't worry, I have plans or his parents... &Evil grin&

Shir: You got it right! Just vote in your review!

* * *

-Yugi speaking in foreign language-

* * *

"What's going on over there?" Yugi said as the six of them walked into the town center.

"Kaiba getting more press, as usual." Yami sighed.

"He's releasing some new VR-pods or something, anyway, you can't walk past Kaiba Corp these days without being stopped by either the press or someone from the corporation asking you if you're likely to buy the things." Malik scowled, glaring at the building and the press surrounding it.

"Kaiba? As in Seto?" Yugi said, watching the crowd.

"Yeah, I think that's his first name, but he'll probably take you to court if you call him that."

"Yeah, only his little brother gets away with it."

"He's a stuck up rich boy from what I've heard." Bakura said, also watching the crowd.

"He seemed nice..." Yugi muttered, rummaging in his pockets and finally finding his wallet with the almost forgotten note in it.

"Yugi? Have you met him or something?"

"Yeah, he came to my area of New York a few months back, his limo broke down actually, and he thought I was a girl! You know he's only 14!"

"14 going on 40." Marik scowled.

"I'd love to duel him! I'd wipe that smile off his face!"

"Not when you can't beat me!" Yami smirked,

"This is what he meant. He knew it would happen, he knew it was happening, but how...?" Yugi muttered, staring at the piece of paper he'd found.

"What? Knew what was happening? Knew what would happen?" Ryou said, watching Yugi.

"Hum, oh, it's nothing." He answered; not really realizing he'd spoken out loud. He had to call this number though; he needed to speak to the brunette again.

"I tried earlier Ryou, he's not gonna spill." Yami said offhandedly, watching the crowd with mild fascination when a brunette boy pushed his way out of it, scowling and yelling at the media about taking them to court if they didn't leave him alone, after that they all began to pack up and leave.

"Seto-sama! Seto-san, over here!" Yugi yelled, waving at said brunette.

"Yugi! Are you mad!? He's gonna kill us! Come on, let's just scram, 'fore he sees us!" Yami hissed, beginning to walk off as Seto came over to them.

"Yami's scared of him, aren't you Yami?" Marik said in a teasing tone.

"You would be to if you were in my shoes! Now come on! Let's go! And I'm not scared of him!"

"Just cause he humiliated you in front of the whole school!"

"Yeah, my rep.'s still not recovered!"

"Oh come on! Just cause a few girls gave up on you! It's not the end of the world Yami!"

"You know full well there's more to it than that!"

"Whatever."

"Hello Seto! How ya doin'?" Yugi yelled as the young CEO came up to them,

"I'm fine I guess, Hello Yami, how did your stay in the pound go?" Seto replied, smirking at Yugi's look-alike.

"The pound?"

"Are you friends with him, or are you desperate?" Was the only reply Yugi got to his question.

This comment made Yami scowl heatedly and Malik and Marik had to grab him to stop him lunging at the brunette.

"He's my friend. Why, do you two not get on?"

"I think that's a bit of an understatement Yugi." Ryou said, before adding.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba. I trust business is going well?"

"Yes, umm, Ryou, isn't it?" Ryou nodded.

"Your uncle did me a great deal, and at such short notice, tell him those parts were exactly what I was looking for."

"Of course Mr. Kaiba." Ryou said with a small bow.

"You sound like his bloody secretary Ryou! Shut up!"

Ryou 'eep'ed at his yami's harsh words and nodded slightly.

"Yes Bakura-sama."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"I'm sorry, Bakura-san."

"That's better, I suppose."

"Why are you hanging around with this motley crew Yugi? And by the way, how are you? More over, what are you doing here?"

"That's simple Seto, they're my friends. I'm here to work in my grandpa's little shop as summer work to get away from home and to meet up with Yami and Ryou. And as for how I am, well, I'm ok now, I guess."

Seto nodded slightly,

"Did you meet them over the net or something?"

"Yeah, we met on an Internet site we use and started talking."

"Well Yugi, if you have time while you're here, maybe you'd like to come over, I don't have much free time, you understand, but if you wanted to, by yourself though, I'm not having this lot over to."

"That would be nice, I wanted to talk to you anyway, about what you meant in that note."

Seto's gaze faltered slightly, Yugi could see he visibly tensed, his face falling._ 'Here we go, the start of rejection.'_ Yugi thought bitterly, memories swamping his mind once again.

"I was about to call you actually."

"So, in other words you just lied to me. You said you were ok, you're obviously not, and I spotted that limp a mile off. But you don't want to talk here, I can see that, and I don't particularly want to think about it in public either."

"Seto, I need, I want to tell Yami and Ryou as well, but, I don't want to have to say more than once, I've still not got over it really."

"I suppose if you want, they can come over to, but why tell them?"

"I just want to, my reasons are my own."

"Fair enough, How long are you staying?"

"Until someone drags me back."

"Have you got somewhere to stay?"

"Not really, I want to move in with my grandpa, but my parents know the address, I don't want him hurt."

"You can stay at mine if you want, I've got plenty of room."

"Thank you, but are you sure I won't be in the way?"

"No, you won't. But there's one condition. You don't tell anyone, got it?"

"Yep, thanks again! Suppose you'd better be going now."

"Yeah, I'll see you when then?"

"Tomorrow?"

Seto shrugged and nodded before turning and walking off towards a new looking black limo.

"Yami! You can calm down now! He's gone!" Malik half yelled, trying to get Yami to stop struggling and yelling death threats at him.

-Yami! Shut up and stop acting like a moron! -

"I'm not acting like a moron!"

-Yes you are! -

"No, I'm not."

"Huh?"

"What the hell?"

"English please!"

"Yeah, I'm rusty!"

"Assassins shouldn't know that language in the first place! It's an insult!" Yami glowered, looking daggers at Marik.

"Assassins?" Yugi muttered,

"Why is it an insult to be able to speak a foreign language?" Ryou questioned as Bakura glowered at the other boy.

"Long story." Yami muttered, still glaring.

"Just cause Mr. Stuck-up's fluent, doesn't make you a pharaoh again, you know Yami!" Bakura growled,

"And anyway," he added

"How exactly do you think me and Marik did our jobs? Seen as all your guards spoke the pharaohs' tongue and we had to listen in on them?"

"A pharaoh?! Look, where is this going?" Yugi said, thoroughly confused at the whole situation.

"Where did this whole conversation come from anyway?" he finished.

"You started it!"

"No I didn't!"

"You started speaking it in the first place!"

"Did I? I do that sometimes, I dun no what language it is, and I don't really have control over when I speak it. Which sucks. You'll just have to ignore me, I'm used to using it to say things I don't want my parents to hear."

"Fine, we'll bare that in mind in future." Malik said, watching his double carefully, just as Ryou was watching his yami.


	6. Kaiba's House

Ok, this fic's had a small bit of a revamp. Many thanks to WolfBane2 for the help! Also, I think I' gonna call a truse on the Y/Y or R/Y front, I think I'm gonna try something new. R/Y/Y! Now reviews! Review and tell me what you think people!

Ragdollsally13: Seto dun really play a major part in this fic. To tell you the truth, I really don't know what's with the language, it just came to me. I dun think that's gonna be a major thing either, or even if it's gonna be mentioned again for a long while.

Joey-Lover: o.o I **know** I'm not that good. And I wish I could speak Egyptian to. I'm learning Japanese though!

WolfBane2: Like I said, I totally agree with you, but I'm calling it quits. And this is the last time I ask for votes on something!

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Yup, me is a Ryou/Malik fan alright! And yup, I thought to differ a bit, I'd have Yugi being a little less wimpish for a few lines!

Eternal Dragon: Truse on the voteing! My plan is above!

ShatteredSoul56: Thankus! Here (Finally) Is the update!

"I still don't see why we had to come to." Yami grumbled as him, Yugi and Ryou came to the towering gates of the Kaiba Mansion. Yugi pressed the little button on the gate, but all he got was silence, it seemed to be broken.

"Yugi! You wanna get in? Use the side door!" Yami said with a smirk as he pushed what appeared to be a solid wall open like a door.

"You sure this is allowed?" Ryou said as they walked through.

"He's expecting us isn't he?" Yami said with a shrug as Yugi ran past him up to the door and rang the bell. After a few seconds a small, raven-haired boy who looked about 11 and was about Yugi's height, opened the door, he looked the group over and rolled his eyes.

"I'm very sorry, but my brother is very busy right now, and he would rather not have little kids, fan-girls or Yami pestering him, good bye." And with that, he closed the door again.

"Fan-girls?!" Ryou said with a pout and a growl,

"Little kids?!" Yugi scowled

"Where has he got the idea I bother him?! This is the first time I've been to his house, he's the one that follows me around to make my life miserable!"

"Believe me Yami, I don't follow you around. I've got better things to do." Came a cold, sarcastic voice from behind them.

"And what's that supposed to mean?! You watch your mouth! I don't have to be here you know!" Yami shouted back, turning around to scowl at the brunette.

"Go then, I'm not the one that wants you here." Was the reply as Seto turned to greet Yugi.

"I'm sorry about what my brother said to you, but I hadn't told him I was expecting guests."

"Were you busy? I mean, we'll go if we were..." Ryou started but stopped when the brunette shook his head.

"I wasn't that busy, just touching up the back CCTV cam after someone tried to burgle us last week, I'm done now."

"No you're not." Yami said sarcastically with a small smirk.

"Your intercom on the gates broken to." He elaborated at the confused look he got from the other.

"Oh, I knew about that. I took it out myself to stop it ringing incessantly at all hours of the day and night with news reporters who were just trying to nose into my private life."

"Seto? Are these guests of yours? Or do you want me to call security?" Said the same boy who had answered the door.

"They're guests, Mokuba. And I think you owe them an apology, I was out back and heard exactly what you said."

The boy blushed slightly and then nodded before he turned to them

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know my brother was expecting you, and I apologize for what I said."

"And for future reference Mokuba, they're all boys and are all older than you." Seto said with a light laugh as his brother blushed heatedly again and muttered another apology before he ran inside.

"Do you want to come in?" Seto said as he gestured in the direction his brother had just run, which obviously lead to the back door. Yugi and Ryou nodded while Yami just grumbled and shrugged, following the others as they followed the young CEO.

Yugi felt his eyes go wide as he entered what he presumed was the kitchen; it was huge! Oak cupboards covered the walls, the door leading off was also oak, as was the table, which was round and stood in the middle of the second half of the room, which looked like a small dining room. The taps were gold, though weather they were actually gold or just plated was highly debatable, as was the question of weather the white marble surface were actually marble or some sort of plastic. The floor was tiled, and matched the surfaces with it's white and black splodges. (A/N: Some of you may think this sounds awful and like it'll clash, but my kitchen in my old house was like this, and I think it looked nice.)

"The living room's this way." Seto said from where he was stood in the doorway. Yugi went to him and Ryou and Yami followed as they all started down the hallway, which led past the front door which was level with the main stairs.

Once they reached the living room, Yugi had to once again stop and look, almost stare in wonderment at the surroundings. The walls were a navy blue and the floor and ceiling were black, the carpet had a thick pile, and it was only then he realized that they all still had their shoes on.

"Seto? Where should we put our shoes?"

"Anywhere you like, keep them on if you prefer. Incase you hadn't noticed, I still have muddy trainers on. Do you think I'd shout at you for doing something I'm doing?" Seto grinned and flopped back on one of the leather sofas, kicking his shoes off and resting his feet on the oak coffee table in front of him, which had a glass top.

Yami raised an eyebrow and stayed stood in the doorway as Yugi and Ryou took the brunette's silent offer and sat down.

"You're not sczitsafrenic are you Kaiba?" Yami said with a frown, leaning against the doorway, but still giving off the air of being slightly on edge.

Seto blinked at the odd question, but shook his head with a frown

"No, but if you have a problem with how I act at home..." He said, taking his feet off the table and sitting forward slightly,

"Then Yugi'll just have to tell us what he wants to say so you can go." Seto finished an icy edge to his tone.

Yugi gulped slightly, now it came down to it, he really didn't want to have to say what he'd came here to say. What if he was wrong about the young CEO? What if Yami and Ryou rejected him? What if one of them told his grandpa? What if one of them thought it was a joke and told his parents what he'd said? He wasn't so sure he could go through with this anymore.

"It doesn't matter Yami, you go. I'm sorry I've wasted all your time, but I can't do this" Yugi said, beginning to get up, but a firm hand was placed on his shoulder and pushed him back down into the chair he was sat on again.

"No, Yugi, You are going to tell us everything your parents have ever done to you, and then we are going to do the same, right? I know at least one person in this room has been through everything and possibly more than you have, so spill." Came Seto's voice, and somehow his words calmed Yugi. After scaring him more than ever first. What the brunette had said on that note, what he'd said in town yesterday, what he'd just said now, all convinced Yugi that he at least would understand, and he knew Ryou would, the English boy was very open about the abuse he'd suffered, but Yami...

"What's there to tell?" Yami said, still leaning against the doorframe.

"Lots, two, maybe three or four stories, why don't you sit down Yami? It's not like anyone's about to pull a gun out and shoot you." Ryou said, tapping the seat next to him on the little double sofa he was sat on, and smiling when Yami plonked himself down in the indicated space.

"Go on then Yugi, I'm not sure I wanna hear this, but go on." Yami said, lounging back on the sofa and crossing his legs.

"Why don't you start, Ryou?" Yugi said, after giving a small squeak.

"Fine, if it'll help make you see that we're not going to reject you. Well, when I was eleven, my dad came back from Egypt, for my mother's funeral, and brought a golden ring with him. He said it had a connection to Ancient Egypt and did I want it. I said fine, not really knowing at the time what I was agreeing to. But as soon as I put the ring on, I was pretty sure there was something different about me, I didn't know what, it was just something. I ignored it at the time, being more concerned with my mothers death, but once I'd got over that, I always felt like I was being followed, everywhere I went it felt like I had an extra shadow. Then one day, while I was at school, this group of about twelve boys decided they didn't like me, and basically began to beat the hell outta me. Just as I was about to pass out from the pain and hitting my head, I saw, he looked like an angel actually," Ryou said with a small blush as he looked away before continuing.

"He just goes up to these twelve bullies and did, something, I don't even know now what he did, but anyway, all the bullies ran off, yelling about mad men and the end of the world and how superhumans were going to kill us all, and that's when I blacked out. I woke up a while later to find all my cuts had been bathed and wrapped up and all my bruises had cold flannels draped over most of them, and someone was gently brushing my hair, which had apparently been washed. I was really confused, as you can imagine, no one had ever been this nice to me except mum, whom of course was dead. When I moved to see who it was, they just pushed me back and said I needed to rest. When I was fully healed, I found out all about the spirit of the ring, and we became friends, he'd protect me from bullies, when the few that still had the guts to try and attack me decided they'd give getting extra dinner money a go. But about a month after the initial incident, I asked him if he could help me with some homework I had, an essay on Ancient Egypt, and he completely blew, said he didn't have time to be a walking library and told me to 'bugger off and leave me the fuck alone'. At the time, I wasn't as shy as I am now, so I started yelling back at him, told him I wasn't expecting him to be a walking library and what was his problem. I realized about 5seconds after I'd finished that I'd gone to far, but by that time I was pinned up against the wall. You can guess what happened next, he beat the living shit out of me, and left me for dead. And that's how it went on, I was expected to get up in the morning, clear up after him and his friends, cook breakfast and use any spare time to do general cleaning. After breakfast I'd do the washing up and go to school. In the evening I'd come home, do my homework, cook dinner, clean up some more, then get beaten up, an excuse wasn't really needed but it was usually something I had or hadn't done, weather I'd actually done, not done or had any control over whatever it was was no concern of anybody's. One night when I came home, however, I found him on the sofa, waiting for me. He welcomed me home and beckoned me over. I wasn't without doubt or skepticism, but I knew for a fact, I'd regret not going to him, turns out I regretted going to him. He beat me, raped me, and again left me for dead. And that's how it went on, sometimes he'd get his friends to join in to, and afterwards I just cleaned up and hoped to heal partially before the next time." The snowy haired boy sighed gently at this point, pulling his knees up to his chest before he finished,

"Me and Bakura are on much better terms now, One night I just asked him why he beat me, and he just came out with it, said it was to mask the fact he really loved me and was just scared I'd reject him. I'd developed a crush on him to, so hence we are now a happy couple. Now this is where you all say I'm insane." He said with a small laugh, looking around at his friends.

"Yep, this is where we say how the fuckin hell did you A) not die, B) ever trust him enough to have a relationship with him after everything that he did?" Seto said, watching Ryou carefully.

"Dun no, just did, we just clicked. Well, who's next? This sounds really stupid you know, we're telling practical strangers the best kept secrets in our lives and talking about all this stuff as though we're telling ghost stories around a campfire!"

"Well, I feel a bit shocked about the level of trust here, seen as you've only know each other a short time, but Seto, you're surly not gonna tell them..." Mokuba said from his place in the doorway, but was cut off by a curt nod from his brother.

"On your head be it if the media find out, and I'm going to Sam's, I'll be back later, ok?"

Seto shook his head slightly and his brother left.


	7. AN

Hey everyone! Well… hopefully there are some of you here to read this still… it'd mean a lot to me if there were… this is just a note to say that I've lost my park for this fandom. That doesn't mean I'm gonna stop writing though; I'm gonna try and finish the fics already posted and delete the ones that're really a lost cause, then I'm gonna give myself a break. Believe it or not; this sickeningly long time of non-posting-ness doesn't mean I haven't been writing; just not posting… cause it's mostly sucked. So yeah… this is just a note to say I'm gonna try and wrap up here, have a break and move onto another fandom or two… I'm thinking Kingdom Hearts as a definite and maybe Final Fantasy VII/VIII… you'll all have to see.

Another reason for me to have a break is that my compu very rudely told me this morning in no uncertain terms that I've been over using it. In other words it destroyed the Windows program and I don't have a rescue disc… meaning new compu and no stories that I've been working so hard on… it also means fighting with the over-qualified monkeys at my local PC World branch. Yay.

Many snuggles to all my wonderful reviewers who I've been neglecting so horribly, and a huge sankuu to everyone else who's read my work; I'll hopefully see you all again before the year is out!

Ja ne!


End file.
